the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Abigail Griffin
Doktor''' Abigail "Abby" Griffin''' (*2109, Ark - † 2281,Sanctum) war ein Hauptcharakter der ersten, zweiten, dritten, vierten, fünften und sechsten Staffel der Serie The 100. Verkörpert wurde ihre Rolle ab der Pilotfolge bis Adjustment Protocol von Paige Turco. Im Deutschen wurde sie von Claudia Lössl synchronisiert. Abigail war die Mutter von Clarke und Witwe von Jake Griffin. Auf der Ark war Abby im hohen Rat und starke Befürworterin der Mission der 100. Sie handelte gegen Kanzler Jaha und den Gesetzten, entging ihren Bestrafungen jedoch durch ihre dringend benötigten medizinischen Fähigkeiten als Chefärztin. Auf der Erde setzte Abby alles daran, Clarke und die anderen Jugendlichen aus der Gefangenschaft der Mountain Men zu retten. Während des Kriegs gegen Mount Weather, stellte Abigail fest, dass sie zwar mittlerweile Kanzlerin war, jedoch ihre Tochter die Sky People anführte. Drei Monate nach den Ereignissen in Mount Weather, überfordert von Sorge um Clarke und der Doppelbelastung als Kanzlerin und Ärztin, verliert sie die Führung in Arkadia an Charles Pike. Sie schließt sich dem Widerstand von Marcus Kane gegen den neuen Kanzler an. Sie ist skeptisch gegenüber Thelonious Jaha, als er nach seiner Rückkehr von der Stadt des Lichts predigte, nahm die wachsende Bedrohung jedoch nicht war. Später zwingt Jaha Abby dazu, sich dem Kult anzuschließen und weitere Anhänger für den Kult zu rekrutieren. Abigail wurde, noch vor allen anderen, von Clarke und ihren Freunden vom Chip und A.L.I.Es Kontrolle getrennt. Sie überwachte Clarke bei ihrem Finalen Schlag gegen A.L.I.E. Direkt nach dem Sieg gegen A.L.I.E. begann ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit, da den Menschen eine zweite nukleare Apokalypse erwartete. Im Nightblood glaubte sie eine Lösung und ließ sich zu Experimenten mit Menschen hinreisen. Sie gehörte zu den Überlebenden im Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung mit weiteren Sky People und Groundern unter einer düsteren Herrschaft durch Octavia Blake. Sechs Jahre verbrachte sie im Bunker, bis dieser unerwartet von Clarke, Bellamy Blake und den Eligius Gefangenen geöffnet wurde. In den Jahren im Bunker hatte Abby eine schwere Tabletten Sucht entwickelt, die sie und ihre Beziehung zu Kane auch nach der Befreiung stark belastete. Die Eligius Häftlinge nahmen sie nach ihrer Befreiung wegen ihrer medizinischen Ausbildung gefangen. Michael Vinson nutze ihre Sucht für seine Zwecke aus, verliebte sich in Abby und verletzte Kane tödlich um die Ärztin für sich zu haben. Da die Damocles Bombe kurz darauf alle zwing von der Erde zu flüchten, rettete sich Abby mit Kane auf die Eligius IV. Nach 125 Jahren im Kryoschlaf wachte Abby auf und erfuhr das die Erde unwiederbringlich zerstört und Monty Green sie zu einem bewohnbaren Planeten, Mond Alpha, navigiert hatte. Auf dem neuem Planeten, kurz nach Kanes Tod und dem vermeintlichen Tod ihrer Tochter Clarke, machte Abby sich zu einem Nightblood, um ihre "Enkelin" Madi zu retten. Russell Lightbourne, Anführer der Sanctum Bewohner und Prime, nutze diesen Umstand aus um seine verstorbene Frau Simone in Abbys Körper wiederauferstehen zu lassen, in dem er Abbys Bewusstsein löscht. Vergangenheit Abigail wurde 2109 auf der Ark geboren. Sie heiratete Jake Griffin mit dem sie eine Tochter, Clarke Griffin, hat. Als Chefärztin leitete sie den medizinischen Bereich der Ark. Sie besaß auch einen Sitz im hohen Rat. Ein halbes Jahr vor der Landung der 100 entdeckte Abigails Ehemann einen Fehler in der Sauerstoffversorgung der Ark und wusste, dass dies langfristig den Tod aller Bewohner bedeutet. Jake war davon überzeugt, dass die Leute ein Recht darauf hätten, es zu wissen. Abby und der Rat waren waren jedoch anderer Meinung, weil sie befürchteten, dass dies nur zu Unruhen und Massenpanik führen würde. Jake hielt an seinem Plan fest, wovon jedoch nur Abigail, Clarke und Wells Jaha, Clarkes bester Freund und Sohn des Kanzlers, wussten. Abigail war es, die Jake versehentlich verurteilte, bevor er die Videoaufnahme die er gemacht hatte, veröffentlichen konnte. Sie erzählte es seinem besten Freund Kanzler Jaha, in der Hoffnung, er könnte Jake davon überzeugen, es nicht zu tun. Stattdessen verhaftete der Kanzler Jake und ließ ihn sofort floaten. Abigails Tochter Clarke, die ihrem Vater helfen wollte und über die Fehlfunktion Kenntnisse hatte, landete durch ihre Minderjährigkeit in Einzelhaft in der Sky Box. Abigail verlor ihre Tochter jedoch nicht ganz, da sie Clarke im Glauben ließ, ihr ehemals bester Freund hätte sie hintergangen und seinem Vater von Dingen berichtet, die Clarke Wells im Vertrauen erzählt hat. Sie war an der Durchführung der Mission 100 straffällige Jugendliche, einschließlich Clarke, auf die Erde zu schickten, beteiligt. Auch wenn enthüllt wurde, dass Abigail nicht das letzte Wort darüber hatte. Bemächtigt zu Entscheiden, wer zur Erde geschickt wurde, war Marcus Kane, der auch die endgültige Entscheidung traf, Clarke bei den 100 aufzunehmen. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Eins = Staffel Eins |-|Staffel Zwei = Staffel Zwei |-|Staffel Drei = Staffel Drei |-|Staffel Vier = Staffel Vier Die Welt muss warten Hoffnung oder Wahrheit Die Reiter der Apokalypse Lügen und Geflüster Für meine Mutter ''Aus der Asche werden wir auferstehen'' Schwarzer Regen Das zwölfte Siegel Werdet ihr kämpfen oder brennen? ''Das letzte Konklave'' Die andere Seite Die Auserwählten ''Praimfaya'' |-|Staffel Fünf = Staffel Fünf Die rote Königin Die Büchse der Pandora Tödlicher Sand Die Brut Der lange Weg zum Frieden Tod den Tyrannen Der Wille der Kriegerin Das dunkle Jahr Damokles (Teil 1) Damokles (Teil 2) |-|Staffel Sechs = Staffel Sechs Sanctum Red Sun Rising The Children of Gabriel The Gospel of Josephine Memento Mori The Old Man and the Anomaly What You Take With You Matryoshka Adjustment Protocol The Blood of Sanctum Aussehen Abigail hatte lange braune Haare und ebenfalls braune Augen. Sie trug meistens eine Lederjacke oder ein einfaches Shirt und Jeans. In Staffel Fünf und Sechs war ihr Haar leicht ergraut mit einer bereits breiten, weißen Strähne im Pony. Persönlichkeit Abigail war eine willensstarke Person, die versuchte, für das zu kämpfen, was für ihre Familie und andere richtig ist. Sie traf riskante Entscheidungen, aber am Ende war sie immer in dem, was sie tut, rechtschaffen und bereit, sich den Konsequenzen zu stellen. Auftritte Beziehungen |-|Clarke Griffin = Clarke Griffin Clarke Griffin ist Abigails Tochter. Als diese zur Erde geschickt wird, achtet Abby besonders auf Clarkes Vitalwerte. Auf der Erde findet Clarke die Wahrheit über den Tod ihres Vaters Jake Griffin heraus und entwickelt eine große Wut auf ihre Mutter. Clarke nimmt dafür auch ihr Armband ab, was ihrer Mutter ihren Tod vorspielen soll. Abigail schickt Raven Reyes auf die Erde, die nach den 100 und ihrer Tochter sehen soll und bricht damit sogar die Gesetze. Als die Delinquenten mit Ravens Hilfe den Funk reparieren, konfrontiert Clarke ihre Mutter mit ihrem Wissen. Als sich Abby erklären will, sagt ihr Clarke, dass sie niemals in der Lage sein wird, ihrer Mutter zu verzeihen. Doch als Clarke glaubt, dass ihre Mutter ebenfalls beim Crash des Exodusschiffs starb, ist sie am Boden zerstört. Als sie sich in Menschenversuche wiedertreffen, ist Clarke froh, ihre Mutter zu sehen, die Beziehung bleibt trotzdem angespannt. Bei vielen Entscheidungen untergräbt Clarke die Autorität ihrer Mutter, da Abby oft nicht mit ihren Plänen einverstanden ist. Die Spannung eskaliert in Machtkampf, als Clarke ihrer Mutter erklärt, dass sie zwar Kanzlerin ist, Clarke jedoch das Sagen hat. In Der Weg zum Sieg findet Abby heraus, dass Clarke von der Rakete wusste, die auf Tondc abgeworfen wurde. Abigail kann nicht glauben, dass ihre Tochter mit Lexas Entscheidung, die Bewohner nicht zu warnen, einverstanden war. Sie sagt Clarke, dass sie nicht vergessen soll, dass sie die Guten sind. In Das gelobte Land realisiert Abigail, dass Clarkes Entscheidungen sich nicht viel von den Entscheidungen, die der hohe Rat getroffen hat, unterscheiden. Sie sagt ihrer Tochter am Ende, dass es vielleicht keine Guten gibt. Danach haben sich Clarke und Abigail drei Monate nicht gesehen. Clarke verließ nach Mount Weather das Camp und verbrachte diese Zeit allein. In Der 13. Clan treffen die beiden wieder aufeinander, werden jedoch schon Stunden später erneut getrennt. Während Clarke lange in Polis bleibt, ändern sich die Zustände in Arkadia dramatisch. Als Clarke zurückkommt, übernimmt Abby gerade mit Thelonious Jaha das Camp und lässt die Wachen sogar auf Clarke und Jasper Jordan feuern. |-|Jake Griffin = Jake Griffin Jake Griffin und Abby waren verheiratet und haben eine gemeinsame Tochter Clarke Griffin. Als ihr Mann beschloss, die Probleme der Ark öffentlich zu machen, wendete sie sich an Kanzler Jaha. Dieser sah Jake als Risiko an und floatete ihn. |-|Marcus Kane = Marcus Kane Abigail und Marcus Kane hatten vor ihrer Landung auf der Erde ein gespaltenes Verhältnis zueinander. Im Bezug auf die 100 hatten sie verschiedene Ansichten und vor allem Hoffnungen. Abigail bricht die Gesetze mehrfach (Diebstahl von Bergungsgut, unautorisierter Start einer Rettungskapsel, (Hoch-) Verrat am hohen Rat), um die Opferung von 320 Menschen zu verhindern, während Kane ein starker Befürworter der Opferung ist. Als es Abby durch die Veröffentlichung des Videos ihres Mannes Jake Griffin gelingt, die Bewohner dazu zu bewegen, sich freiwillig für ihre Familien und Freude zu opfern, kann sie Kane davon überzeugen, dass die Bewohner selbst wissen, was das Beste für sie ist. Kane beginnt daraufhin, sein Handeln stärker zu hinterfragen und nähert sich Abigails Ansicht, dass die Menschen das Überleben auch verdient haben müssen, an. Auf der Erde behält Kane zunächst das Amt des Kanzlers, nachdem Kanzler Jaha zurückblieb, um die Ark zur Erde zu schicken. Es kommt erneut zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten, da Abby ihre Tochter Clarke finden will und erneut gegen die Gesetze verstößt. Kane kann ihr diese erneuten Gesetzesbrüche jedoch nicht noch einmal straffrei durchgehen lassen und lässt sie das erste Mal für ihr Fehlverhalten mit Stromschlägen bestrafen. Abigail lässt sich dadurch jedoch nicht daran hindern, nach ihrer Tochter zu suchen und Kane bewilligt schließlich einen Rettungstrupp. Als sich Kane auf den Weg macht, um mit den Groundern Frieden zu schließen, übergibt er Abigail das Amt des Kanzlers. Als Abby am Anfang der dritten Staffel weiterhin Kanzlerin ist, unterstützt Kane sie. Nach einem Besuch in Polis möchte Abigail das Amt an Kane weitergeben, da sich Kane in der neuen Welt besser zurechtfindet und die Sky People damit besser repräsentieren kann. Bei der Neuwahl wird jedoch Charles Pike zum neuen Kanzler gewählt. Kane und Abby beginnen mit dem Widerstand gegen die neue Führung und helfen den Delinquenten, die sich ebenfalls gegen Pike stellen. Nach Abbys Einnahme des Chips wird Kane damit erpresst, ebenfalls den Chip zu nehmen, indem Jaha ihm androht, Abigail sonst zu töten. So nimmt Kane den Chip, um Abigail zu retten. |-|Thelonious Jaha = Thelonious Jaha Während Abigails Zeit im hohen Rat war Thelonious Jaha ihr Vorsitzender. Sie sind sich meist einig, jedoch nicht bei allen Entscheidungen. Abigail ist mehr davon überzeugt, dass die 100 es auf der Erde schaffen werden, während sich Jaha sehr um das gesamte Volk sorgt. Abigail rettete ihm das Leben, nachdem Bellamy Blake auf ihn geschossen hat und ist dafür sogar bereit gewesen, die Gesetze zu brechen. Nachdem Marcus Kane sie für diesen Gesetzesbruch floaten lassen will, begnadigt er Abigail. Auf der Erde wird Abigail zur neuen Kanzlerin der Sky People in Camp Jaha und lässt Jaha einsperren, als er sich gegen ihre Entscheidungen stellt. Nachdem er die Sky People verlassen hat und in das neu erbaute Arkadia tritt, zusammen mit der Idee der Stadt des Lichts, begegnet ihm Abigail mit Argwohn. Mehr durch Zufall entdeckt sie, dass es durch den Chip zu ungeahnten Nebenwirkungen kommt und unterbindet Jahas Plan, den Chip weiteren Bewohnern zu geben. Als Arkadia für einige Zeit ohne Führung ist, weil Pike an die Grounder ausgeliefert wurde, nutzt Jaha seine Chance und zwingt Abigail mit brutalen Mitteln, ebenfalls den Chip zu nehmen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt rekrutieren sie gemeinsam die Bewohner von Arkadia und Polis und foltern diejenigen, die sich weigern. Trivia * In der Buchvorlage heißen Abby und ihr Ehemann: Mary und Dave Griffin * In Der Druck steigt entgeht Abigail durch ihre medizinischen Kenntnisse der Hinrichtung durch Floating. Sie hatte sich mehrerer Verbrechen schuldig gemacht: ** Diebstahl von Medizin; Überschreiten der erlaubten Menge (um Kanzler Jaha das Leben zu retten) ** Illegale Bergung (Mir-3) ** Diebstahl von Medizin (Morphium, Schwarzmarkthandel mit Nygel) ** Unautorisierter Start eines Dropships (mit Raven Reyes) ** Unautorisierte Benutzung des Kommunikations-System der Ark (Sie machte Jakes Video öffentlich) * Auch auf der Erde bricht sie die Gesetze. Sie rüstet Delinquenten mit Waffen aus, damit diese nach den vermissten Jugendlichen suchen können. ** Zur Abschreckung des gesamten Lagers wurde sie diesmal von Marcus Kane bestraft * Vor Deus Ex Machina (2) hat Abby keinen Menschen direkt getötet. Dies ändert sich, als sie einen gechipten Grounder erschießt, um Clarke zu retten. Bedeutende Tötungen * Jake Griffin (indirekt) * 49 Sky People und ehemalige Farm Station Bewohner in Mount Weather (indirekt) * Rock Line Dieb "Baylis" (unbeabsichtigt, zusammen mit Eric Jackson) * Einen gechipten Grounder Zitate Vergifteter Boden : Kane (nachdem Abby ihn auf die Wange geküsst hat): "Was war das?" : Abby: "Lass es uns Hoffnung nennen." Staffel Vier Schwarzer Regen : Abby: "Wenn ich ein Leben nehme, um eine Heilung zu finden, macht mich das dann zu einem Mörder?" Staffel Fünf }} Galerie Referenzen en:Abigail Griffin fr:Abigail Griffin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Nightblood Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Skaikru Kategorie:Konzil Kategorie:Kanzler Kategorie:Kult um A.L.I.E. Kategorie:Wonkru Kategorie:Ark Kategorie:Arkadia Kategorie:Krankenstation Kategorie:Alpha Station Kategorie:Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung Kategorie:Nightblood Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Staffel Drei Kategorie:Staffel Vier Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Kategorie:Staffel Sechs